


A secret need

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bonfires, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mild Smut, Naked Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock distract John, november 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Remember, remember, the Fifth of November...It's November 5th... And Sherlock wants to forget.(I'm one day late I know!)





	A secret need

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Please don't walk naked in the flat my love?”

With a raised eyebrow, Sherlock asks innocently “Is it bad?”

“The bad thing is that I have stuff to do this afternoon… And if you don’t stop I will never get on with it.”

“Oh… But I like for us to… get on.” The detective tone was now clearly lustful. He sits himself on John lap, pushing the computer away. “You don’t need to write this report for Lestrade… I will do it later.” He kisses John’s nape longingly, his hands slowly opening the buttons of his shirt.

John chuckles unbelieving, “YOU will?”

“Ok… I lied… YOU can do it later…” His hands were becoming more inquisitive as he eagerly opened John’s trousers.

“I’m not complaining but…” John, unable to resist the loving assault, let go a deep moan, “what’s going on this morning?”

“Nothing… I’m just terribly in love with you and you are too beautiful to resist…” It was true, but the echoes of John’s screams three years ago now were spreading like fire in Sherlock's mind and he urgently needs to replace the memories with good ones… John being alive and his.

_Only mine._

_To forget that night when I nearly lost him and John’s cruel words that I was probably the one who put him in the bonfire…_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm still pissed at John that he wrote in his blog that Sherlock was probably the one who put him in the bonfire for the fun of saving him... That was cruel.
> 
> **
> 
> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol. One clue: It's British!
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
